1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for transporting a person. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for transporting a smaller person, such as a child, on the back of a comparatively larger person. Embodiments of the present invention also relate to method, apparatus, and system for a carrier that can be worn by a person to carry another person on their back and more particularly to transfer the weight through a rigid frame to the wearer's hips to take the load off the spine.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many baby carriers that are good for carrying small children. However, a common problem among them is that as infants and toddlers outgrow the baby carriers, they have to walk for themselves or be carried by a parent. The parent's arms, backs and shoulders get tired and sore from carrying such toddlers, particularly on vacations that require a lot of walking, for example while attending a zoo, aquarium, or museum. Strollers are often big and often not capable of being used in confined and/or crowded areas, or over rough and elevated terrain or at locations having a lot of stairs. Because many situations are not suited well for strollers and because parents do not have unlimited time, they often choose to carry their children. Heavier children are often carried on a parent's back or shoulders. This load stresses the spine and parents often get sore backs from this arrangement.
Firemen are trained to carry a person using the fireman's carry. This is uncomfortable for the person being carried. It also compresses the fireman's spine and requires the fireman's arms and hands to hold onto the person being carried.
There is thus a present need for a method, apparatus, and system which can be used with toddlers and children and which allows hikers to get back on the trails so that both parent and child get a good workout and cover distances that are unachievable using a conventional stroller device. There is a further a need for a method, apparatus, and system which allows parents the flexibility to carry their child during daily activities when their child tires and can no longer keep up and which leaves the parents' hands free to handle and/or manipulate objects instead of having to be used only to hold and carry a toddler. Or help to hold the toddler on the parent's back and/or shoulders. There is further a need for a carrier that allows a fireman or rescue person to carry a heavy person farther, more easily and more comfortably.